


Reunited in Death

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-07
Updated: 2007-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters find each other after Dean died...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited in Death

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/333081) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



> Ok, this belongs in a universe that includes writing by Trunks_Angel and myself where the two sets of brothers became good friends.

Sam blinked, then blinked again as he saw Dean nearby. He really did not remember much since that night…

The memories that flooded in as soon as he thought he did not remember had him falling //falling? How?!// to his knees and heaving.

That was when Dean came close, crouching down.

"Little bro, we have a long talk coming…and Nightwing might just pop you in the jaw."

Sam looked at him, then down. Through a haze, he saw the young Robin, covered in demon ichor…and his very own body near the boy hero.

"I'd deserve it." Sam let his brother help him up and away, toward their own afterlife.


End file.
